Neutral Races
Neutral Races Neutral races are the most unique ones within duris with numerous features that are both advantageous and disadvantageous, making them very specialized in how they operate but without crippling many core basic aspects of their gameplay Minotaur Minotaur are a half bull, half human race, with the torso of a man, and the head and legs and feet of a bull. Huge horns protrude from the head. Minotaur are one of the neutral races of Duris, and as such can pick which side of the race war they will be on at birth. All Minotaurs start in their hometown, Nax. Minotaurs can see in both day and night with their amazing eyesight, and they can withstand a large amount of damage. Be warned though, once a Minotaur sustains a significant amount of damage, their primal rage will take over, and they will not be able to control their actions nor channel spells. Despite their bad tempers, honor and pride are ALL to a Minotaur. *'Weakness ' Minotaurs lose their temper often, being partly bulls, and not quite being able to ignore that aspect of their nature, whenever a Minotuar loses more then 50% of his hit points, he will become enraged with bloodlust and attack anything in his path, friend and foe alike! Minotaur have hoof-like feet and can wear special types of horseshoes. Also, due to their huge horns they can not wear anything on their heads. They have been known however, to wear things on their horns, and sometimes things in their large noses, or on their tail. STR:180, AGI:80, DEX:80, CON:168, POW:65, INT:85, WIS:85, CHA:70, LUK:85 Combat Pulse : poor Spell Pulse : very bad Innate Skills * doorbash This ability lets you use your huge weight to bash in a door and charge into a room, although there is the distinct possibility of something nasty waiting in the room. Unpickable doors cannot be bashed in. *ultravision Ultravision is the ability to see in darkness as though it were broad daylight. * charge (obtained at level 11) This allows the Minotaur to lower his head and charge at his opponents in the same room or up to one room away, inflicting damage and potentially stunning them. *dayvision Dayvision is the ability that allows an individual to see in the daylight, unlike other Neutral, Evil or Undead races. *Minotaurs rage This is an innate skill which triggers during combat. The rage and fury of the Minotaur will come out when attacking their foe, granting them additional attacks as well as increased combat speed and casting speed. The chance and frequency are dependent upon class type, magic users having a more frequent chance for the ability to happen, and high melee attack classes having a lower frequency. This ability also has the chance to occur when the Minotaur is the victim of an attack. Thri-kreen Thri-Kreen are sometimes called "Mantis Warriors" they are an insect race that looks very much like a giant praying mantis, only with 4 praying arms and 2 legs for walking. The Thri-Kreen are about 7 feet tall and up to 11 feet long, however they do not weight much, and are there for considered medium in size. Thri-Kreen are desert dwelling nomadic warriors that are neutral in most of their dealings with other races. On Duris, this means that some of them will be with the forces of good, some with evil. Thri-Kreen having 4 arms 4 hands and thus, can wield up to 4 weapons at a time including 2 2-handed weapons, or a bow and 2 weapons or any combo. Thri-Kreen can also wear 4 sets of wrist-eq, 2 sets of hand wear, 2 sets of sleeve eq. But they have no true fingers, and no ears. So they can not wear any ear-rings or normal finger rings, and due to the odd nature of their body and feet, they can not wear anything on their feet or body armor. Thri-Kreen are a neutral born race, which means they can pick the path in life in which they will walk, so, a Thri-Kreen must chose this path when he is created. *'Disadvantages' Thri-Kreen have an innate vulnerability to the cold and cold-based spells, the shock to their systems may in many cases even cause paralysis. Due to their exoskeleton, thri-kreen are somewhat weaker than exoskeleton races, and therefore will not receive certain stat bonus granted by various spells and active skills. *''Thri-Kreens can only be warriors, and only specialize into swordsmen'' STR:125, AGI:130, DEX:130, CON:120, POW:70, INT:65, WIS:65, CHA:75, LUK:90 Combat Pulse : above average Spell Pulse : average Innate Skills *ultravision Ultravision is the ability to see in darkness as though it were broad daylight. * bite (obtained at level 11) The innate "bite" is only available to vampires and thri-kreens, though the effect of each respective race's bite may vary. *leap (obtained at level 21) Thri-kreens have powerful limbs, and with these they are sometimes able to leap out of the way of incoming attacks that would not otherwise be dodged *dayvision Dayvision is the ability that allows an individual to see in the daylight, unlike other Neutral, Evil or Undead races. *vulnerable to cold This weakness some creatures suffer from make them more vulnerable to cold based spells. Thri-Kreens also become slowed by cold based effects.